


Cause I Love My Mind When I'm Fucking You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Meld, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Spock and Kirk through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I Love My Mind When I'm Fucking You

_Present day-_

The air is soft and quiet.  Spock's fingers grip the bedspread, lost in tight, grasping motions. The hands on his back still, holding him close as the night itself. The lips on his are tender, seeking a certainty Spock is only too willing to give.

And then Kirk’s hand reaches for his left hand, clasping it. The motion sends waves of lust and love in equal measure spiking through Spock’s blood. The fingers interlocking with his, urging him higher and higher until his control shatters, and he surrenders.

The night is illuminated around them as the touch explodes into a mass of ecstasy.

Spock slumps down, resting his forehead against Jim’s. He can feel the smile, the humor there in the weathered lines of Jim’s face.

 _So intense every time,_ Jim thinks.

 _Every time, it is a new wondrous thing_ , Spock tells him, kissing his cheek.

 _It’s been years_. Jim’s still amused, though Spock can feel sleep tingeing the amusement now. _And even now you still touch me like you can’t believe it’s real._

_Go to sleep, Jim._

After Jim has drifted off once more, Spock still lies there in the dark listening to the sound of his breathing. Jim’s statement, however sentimental,  is correct. There are times, even after all these years together, that he still can’t believe this is true.

He shifts out of bed slowly, leaving Jim in slumber, to walk the length of the room to the window. Below them, the lights of the city beam and flicker, pulsing upward. The nightlife of earth, always fascinating, always alive.

And his human, asleep in their bed.

Spock smiles here in the darkness of their bedroom. The rare peace of the night is a soothing thing. He watches the city, and lets Jim sleep.

*  *  *

_Five years ago -_

Kirk’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp of pleasure. His back is arched, hips straining as they move, his chest shiny with sweat. He barely notices it. His back he’ll notice later. He’s not quite as young as he once was. But in this moment, none of that exists. There’s only him and Spock. Nothing standing between them. Their flesh joined, their minds flowing together.

He’s been barely conscious of the afternoon light fading, the chill growing in their chamber. Spock’s mind surges with his, and Kirk laughs with pleasure at the sheer joy of knowing someone like this. The mind meld is impossible to describe. He tried once to explain it to Bones, and it ended in both of them needing more alcohol then they had started the evening with.

“It doesn’t make a lick of sense to me,” McCoy had sighed, “but it sounds like it’s working for you.”

“Oh it works,” Kirk had assured him. “It works very well.”

Understatement. The bond between them works, yes. But what it does is so much more than it. It strengthens, enhances, describes… It gives voice to the emotion Kirk has always felt – true in every sense of the word.  Now he can look across the bridge and know Spock already knows his words before he says them. He no longer has to worry about the empty chair, the empty space within his heart.

His heart, empty for so long before Spock had returned. Now it’s full, up to the very brim. He has his ship, he has Spock. The future is his.

But this- stream of connection, twisting and curling between his mind and Spock’s, joining them exquisitely, oh, he has never known such a thing could exist.

Spock’s hands grip him, steadying him as the force of their joined orgasm rushes through both of them. Kirk gasps again, and shudders, slipping down to lay beside Spock.

Spock’s hand rests on his palm, matching fingers, heat flaring between them even the sweat dries on Kirk’s skin.

“You exert yourself.” Spock presses his hand against Kirk’s.

“Did that seem like exertion?” Kirk chuckles faintly. “Remind me to give you a real workout sometime.”

Spock’s amusement surrounds him, and Kirk grins, reminded once again that this is his.

(His back _is_ sore tomorrow. Kirk doesn’t have to tell Spock. Of course he already knows.)

  *  *  *

_Back then:_

Kirk closes the door to his quarters silently, keeping the lights dim. It’s early enough that Spock’s still asleep. He removes his uniform tiredly, and slips back into bed beside the Vulcan.

“Jim?”

 _Should have known._   Kirk yawns. “Thought you were asleep.” He turns to lie on his back, ignoring the ache from sitting hunched for too long. You’d think he’d remember not to do that by now, but no. It’s one of the drawbacks to being the captain of a starship but he’ll take it any day.

“Your shift doesn’t start for hours.” He places his hand on Spock’s shoulder and slowly the Vulcan lets himself be persuaded to stay in bed. He settles a tentative hand on Kirk’s hip. Still hesitant after being intimate, after fucking, after being inside his mind.

Kirk stifles the growl of frustration welling up inside him and rolls over to face Spock. “You can touch me, you know.”

“I do not wish to presume.”

“Damn it, Spock. You know I want you to.” That’s the embarrassing part, how much he wants Spock. He suspects that’s why Spock is always so careful with him. Fully aware of the heavy weight of Kirk’s feelings for him.

Spock remains silent.

Kirk shrugs off the covers, and then, deliberately, slides a hand down Spock’s thigh, as he crawls down to settle between his legs.

“Jim,” Spock gazes down at his captain, “What are you doing?”

Half a warning, half an earnest question. Kirk rests his hands on Spock’s thighs, caught up in the feel of just touching him.

“I want to touch you.” He whispers.

“You did so last night.” Spock reminds him. “Extremely thoroughly.”

“That’s not enough.” Kirk protests. “I want more. I always,” he catches his words back, and then, in a moment of reckless foolhardiness, decides to say them anyway. “I _always_ want more, Spock. I want everything you’re willing to give me, and even then…” Even then he wants more.

Spock presses his lips together, gazing somewhere over Kirk’s head. The silence in the room grows heavier.

Deliberately Kirk lowers his head.

“ _Jim_.” Now Spock has to look at him, at the head moving steadily between his legs. He places his right hand on Kirk’s hair, but the human ignores his touch, continuing. Spock sucks in a breath. He’d like to deny the effect this has on him, and he suspects it’s more to do with the man touching him, than the actual act itself, but in truth, he’s at Jim’s mercy when he does this.

The first time Kirk had touched him like this, Spock had nearly dislocated Kirk’s shoulder in his attempt to escape the intimacy. But Kirk had been so determined, and in the end Spock had allowed him to have his way, allowed himself to accept it.

The hardship was in admitting that he _had_ wanted Kirk’s touch. Want. Such a simple word. Desired, craved, hungered for…all of these were truer than mere want. Spock had calculated his emotions for Kirk very carefully before acting upon them, and still he was afraid at how much they overwhelmed him.

And yet here he is, in bed with Kirk laving at his cock as though it was all he wanted to do.

Spock clenches his left hand into a fist, then lets it relax again. Kirk’s mouth is both teasing and inviting. It’s the same for the man’s manner, his friendship, his affection. Spock lets his own emotion rise and move towards Kirk even as his right hand brushes down to touch his face.

“Jim.” He murmurs. His fingers press into the points on Kirk’s face and Kirk leans into it. “If you do not wish this…” _Tell me now and I will cease._

“Shut up and do it,” Kirk breathes before slipping his lips over Spock’s cock once more.

Spock stiffens, but does as he was commanded. A silvery stream of light expands, stretching between them, and then- Kirk’s marveling at the link, humming with pleasure –and Spock knows just how much he enjoys touching Spock, how much he wants to, hungering for the briefest of touches.

He lets his left hand move up to caress Jim’s hair.

_Jim, I understand. I…I feel the same._

The smile inside Jim’s mind is more than enough response.


End file.
